My sister my love
by Sarah8088
Summary: Sebastian really loves his sister and he wants her but does clary want him will she change her mind and go with Sebastian or will she stay with Jace. Find out. So I'm gonna try to make this a story (kinda just wanted smut but ya know) review
1. Chapter 1

CLARY'S POV

I woke up next to the most beautiful man ever and he was mine and I loved him, I loved Jace. I placed one of her fingers on his bare chest and started drawing swirls all over his torso. Jace moaned to her touch, he takes her fingers and kiss each of them making me smile.

"So beautiful, how long have you been staring at me?"

"Oh not long, not long at all but I could keep staring if you'd like me too, or I could kiss you all over those that sound better?"

His answer was to push himself on top of me and kiss me. His kisses were always so perfect and I tried my best to be good for him but I had that feeling that some other girl had already made Jace feel so much better and I hated that, I hated not being good enough. Jace stopped kissing me when he realized I wasn't with him anymore.

"Clary,love are you alright?"

"It's just that I feel like I can never been good enough, like someone else or multiple someones already made you feel great, amazing even and I just don't know how to compare." I turned away when I blushed

"Clary, you are the most wonderful and beautiful girl on this planet and you're perfect and you're right you can't compare because you are so much better than anyone else. Don't ever doubt yourself around me. Alright love?"

I nodded and kissed him fiercely on the mouth and then I went down his chest and I was going lower until we heard a piercing scream coming from downstairs. Jace stared at me and grab his shirt bolting for the door I was right behind him. We looked around and a yelled Sebastian, my brother was here and he was holding a knife to Izzy's throat. He looked up at me and smiled. Beside me Jace stiffened.

"Well hello there dear sister, how have you been?"

"Sebastian let her go right now I'm serious!"

"I'll make you a deal sister dearest, you come with me and I like pretty Isabelle here live. Deal?"

I saw that Jace was about to speak and I knew he would never let me go but I couldn't let Izzy die. I had no choice but to with Sebastian and I knew it was gonna break Jace's heart and just then her heart broke a little at the thought of his heart breaking. Before Jace could speak I spoke.

"Deal I'll go but you have to let Isabelle go!"

"NO! Clary you can't do this please."

Jace's pleading made my heart break more and every step I took towards Sebastian made it break even more. Jace grabbed my wrist and pulled me back, I couldn't let this happen didn't he know that?! I looked at him with pleading eyes trying to make him understand but he didn't remove his hands and I knew Sebastian was getting impatient I could see it I gave him a "hold on" look but he just looked more impatient.

"Jace, I'm getting Clarissa even if you don't let her go, just know that if you don't let her go you'll also loose your sweet sister Isabelle. So what will it be?"

I gave a kiss and he loosened the grip a little, little enough to get out and I ran towards my brother before Jace could get second thoughts. I looked back at him for a second and I regretted it, I saw tears in his eyes...lots of tears. Sebastian took me in his arm and we went through the portal.


	2. I held her close

CLARY'S POV

Sebastian kept a hold on me until we were in his bedroom. He looked at me with a beautiful smile _wait what am I thinking Sebastian was not beautiful, he was my brother._

"Clarissa, you have no idea how long I've waited to have you here with me." The way he said the last word sent shivers through me.

"What are you going to do with me?" He smiled then and that sent more shivers through me.

"I'm going to take care of you don't worry little sister I won't hurt you and I won't let anyone hurt you." The thing is he sounded serious and that was way creepy.

"Actually, you're hurting me right now, by taking me away from the ones I love!" His smile disappeared.

"You love me too! Clarissa." And with that he left the room and I was all alone.

JACE'S POV

Clary couldn't be gone not my Clary I refused to believe it and I was so scared of what Sebastian was going to do to her. Isabelle looked up at me for the same spot Sebastian had held a knife to her throat, her face looked like I shouldn't have hope for getting Clary back and that pissed me off royally.

"Jace, I'm sorry I didn't know she would save me like that." Anger boiled inside me, I was going to kill Sebastian

"I know you didn't, I didn't think she would go with him either. DAMN IT! She can't be gone!" Tear we're escaping from my eyes.

"Alec get Magnus, and I'll get something that belonged to Clary, we need the find her." And with that I went up stairs to find something of Clary's.

I went to my room were I knew I would find something of hers, I looked around and found her hair brush, I picked it up and smelled it , it smelled like her beautiful hair that I missed I couldn't help but feel jealous that Sebastian was able to see them. The feeling turned quickly to rage I knew that he could and probably would hurt her and that made my blood boil.

Magnus was downstairs with his boyfriend, whom may I had looked really worried with was strange because he and Clary weren't that close, something else worried him to and that made me worry.

CLARY'S POV

I had fallen asleep in Sebastian room not so long after he left in a rage, and now I woke to shouting.

"Why did you bring her here it will not help us in the war!" Was that Meliorn?

"She will rule beside me, she is my queen and if you do not like it you can go and die to the hands of the clave, on second thought you will die at my hand."

Had I heard him right? What did he mean I was his queen, and did he really think I would rule beside him? Because I sure as he'll would not! There were footsteps coming towards the room, I stilled and the door opened.

"Did we wake you love?" I flinched only Jace called me love.

I nodded. "I'm sorry little sister, let me make it up to you.

He came closer and gripped my hips, I tried to back away but I failed, he started trailing kisses down my neck and it felt good which terrified me. He then came up to my lips, I didn't open them and that seemed to infuriate him. He pushed harder and I could help open my mouth to his. His tongue explored my mouth. I was disgusted and I tried to back away again but his grip remain firm.

"Sebastian please." He smiled thinking I wanted more.

He placed his hands under my shirt and cupped my breasts. I couldn't help it, I moaned. He smiled again and started to remove my shirt. I didn't complain. He also unclasped my bra and that left me bare in front of him. He went down and sucked on my nipples and I gripped his hair pulling him up so I could kiss him, he seemed surprised by my actions and even more so when I pulled his shirt over his head. He pushed me down on the bed and trialled kisses all over my stomach stop at the hem of my pants, he undid the button of my pants and he pulled them down. That left me with only my black panties on. I pulled on his pants and he got the hint, he took them off he also took off his boxers, my eyes grew wide, his dick was huge.

SEBASTIAN POV

I smiled at Clary's eyes and I kissed her deeply on the lips I was terrified that she'd snap out of it and run, I would never force her into anything I loved her. She grabbed my dick and started rubbing it, I threw my head back as she bent down and started sucking, she even deep throated me I was so close I could feel it coming.

"Clary, I'm so close, I need to be inside you!"

She smiled and took off her panties, she sat on my torso moving her hips a little. She was such a tease. I grabbed her and turn placed her on her back and placed my proudly standing dick inside her, she moaned I started pumping faster and harder which made Clary yell in pleasure and made me smile. "Go faster!" She said and I did as she asked and she then had her release all over my cock.

I laid beside her and smiled, she was falling asleep and she looked beautiful and she was mine, let me see that Jace try to get her from me now. I held her close while she slept and soon after I fell asleep as well.


End file.
